The Oracle
by mysticleopard
Summary: Whilst out on a ride, Arthur gets separated from the Knights and Merlin. What he finds out brings him both hope and fear for the future. But in order for him to decide what his future holds, he must find the mysterious Emrys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) **

**Thank you so much for the good reviews on my first fanfic!**

** I apologise for not posting any new ones for a while I've had uni work taking up my time. I'm finally ready to get this new one posted now, and other chapters virtually ready for upload :) **

**I have 2 other stories waiting to be uploaded as well once I'm happy with them (Both are slash).**  
**Unfortunately this one is not slash (sorry Merthur fans, forgive me) but it does have some strong Merthur bromance (hope this makes up for lack of slash). Will end up with implications of Arwen but not much (I couldn't put myself through writing it), as it needs to keep to canon timeline. This is set after season 3, but there is no season 4. I need Lancelot and Uther alive, even if Uther doesn't really have any impact on the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

**Hope you enjoy :)  
**

* * *

It was a normal day for the Prince, Knights and Merlin. Particularly for Arthur and Merlin, who just seemed to attract trouble wherever they went. The sounds of swords clashing echoed through the forest as they fought the bandits, which seemed to be coming in seemingly never ending waves.

Merlin was doing whatever he could to protect his Prince, whilst keeping an eye on the others as well. He stayed near Lancelot, who could cover him so he could perform his magic without the others noticing. He was struggling to keep an eye on them all and protect himself though, which would soon lead to trouble for Arthur.

Arthur himself was beginning to tire, but continued on, knowing that if he showed signs of tiring they would target him more. Well, more than they were now since he was the Prince. He could barely pay attention to what the others were doing, and could only hope they were ok. Suddenly he felt some invisible force drag him back, separating him from the others. They were too busy defending themselves to have seen him disappear and as he tried to call out he found he couldn't. He knew immediately magic was involved, but who was it?

His mind flashed to Morgana, who had been quiet since the attack on Camelot with the immortal army was thwarted, and he tightened his grip on his sword. He would not allow her to get away with what she did. What she has done to his -no their apparently- father. Her betrayal still hurt even now, and he couldn't believe it. Why was all magic evil?

He landed hard, some distance away, but immediately stood and turned to face his attacker. There was no one. He looked all around him, but there wasn't a single sign of any one.

Then the wind whistled around him, and he heard a voice.

"Do not fear Arthur Pendragon, you are safe."

And then his world went black.

* * *

Merlin realised Arthur's absence from the fight quickly. He had looked away for one second to send a bandit flying who was coming at him, and when he looked back Arthur was gone.

"Arthur!" He shouted. The Knights, hearing Merlin shout, looked around when they could, and couldn't see him either. They couldn't do much about it now though, so they continued to fight with more urgency and force than before.

When the attack finally ended, they all gathered around. They had all got off unscathed thankfully, though they were tired. Not that they cared at this point they were more concerned about their missing friend.

"What happened? Where did he go?" Leon asked, looking at Merlin.

"I don't know, I saw him fighting, then I looked away for one second and when I looked back he was gone." Merlin replied, "He was over there." Merlin pointed to a clump of trees a little ahead. They approached, keeping their swords ready in case something appeared. There was nothing.

"We need to spread out, look for him or any signs as to what might of happened, keep your eyes and ears open. If anyone see's anything let us know, and don't approach anything that looks dangerous alone." Leon ordered. As he was the most experienced Knight of the group and Arthur's second in command the others followed his orders without complaint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the last chapter being so short.**

**Here's chapter 2. A lot longer than the previous chapter :) **

* * *

When Arthur opened his eyes he was greeted by darkness. He tried looking around, and the only real thing he could work out was that he was in a cave of some sort. He had a slight headache and felt nauseous, and his whole body felt achy.

"Ahhh you are awake."

The voice made him jump, and he instantly sat up. Not a smooth move. He felt a wave of dizziness hit and the nausea grew, and he just managed to stop himself from seeing his lunch again. He looked around, but still could see no one.

"Who are you?" He demanded, standing up carefully, stumbling a little, but trying to cover it up quickly to not appear weak.

"Be careful Arthur, teleporting can take a little getting used to. Here, have some water." He turned his head to his left where the voice came from, and was greeted by what he could only describe as some sort of spirit. The ghostly figure was a beautiful woman, long waist length blonde hair, with a flowing red dress that hugged her petite figure in just the right areas. Her eyes were golden, and the initial distrust that Arthur had formed from seeing this spirit seemed to vanish when he looked into them. He still felt weary, but at the same time something was telling him she would not hurt him. She was gesturing to a goblet that was on a flat rock next to her.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"My name is Cassandra. You do not have to fear me, I only wish to help you."

He was confused. She wanted to help? But what did she want to help him with, as far as he knew there was nothing wrong. And why did she separate him from the others if she wanted to help him? Wait. The others. How were they? Were they injured? Were any...

"Your friends are fine Arthur, do not worry. You will return to them shortly. But first I need to speak to you alone, and show you something."

"How did you know..."

"I know things Arthur Pendragon. Let's just leave it at that for now. Now then, we are wasting time and your friends will become more worried the longer you are separate from each other. Why don't you take the goblet and follow me."

She started to walk away down a narrow path, and Arthur had no choice but to follow. As he was still feeling a little unwell he decided to take the goblet with him. He took a small sip as he walked to check if it was some sort of trick, but could only taste water. He took a bigger gulp at that, and Cassandra turned to smile at him as she walked.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"Not far."

Arthur looked at the woman in front of him as they walked. She wasn't human, which could only point to her being magical. But she wasn't hurting him, she was 'helping' him. _'But those with magic are bad aren't they?'_ he thought. '_That's what I've seen from most of my experiences with it._' Arthurs mind flashed back to a few years ago, when a blue orb helped him to escape the cave with the flower for Merlin when he was poisoned. Magic was helping then, it saved his life in fact, so maybe... '_But then what about all those other times it tried to destroy Camelot?'_

"Camelot kills people who have magic Arthur; many of those are innocent people. Do you really not expect some people to want revenge for killing their family members? Plus, with magic banned, do you really think many people would risk using their magic for help when it could lead to their death? Very few would."

Ignoring the fact that she seemed to have somehow read his mind again, he pondered what she said. It was true that many of the attacks on Camelot were due to the fact that someone wanted vengeance for how magic was treated. And what she said about those wanting to help could be true too. Most people who had magic hid away so that they wouldn't risk having themselves or their families executed, maybe some of them did want to help. Just live in peace and offer what they could for Camelot. The druids seemed to be a fairly peaceful people, and they seemed to want peace. His mind flashed to the druid boy, Mordred. Father wanted to kill him despite just being a child. He hadn't done anything wrong, he was innocent. Maybe what father said was wrong. But then what about Morgana?

Arthur was interrupted from his thoughts as they entered another small cave. A large basin of water was in the middle, covered in runes of some sort that Arthur couldn't understand. Cassandra walked up to the basin and turned to face Arthur.

"I am an oracle Arthur. Someone who can see the future and the many paths it could take. I wish to show you two futures, both of which could come true. Which one happens depends entirely on your choices and the actions of one other. The one you share your destiny with."

Arthur stood there, staring, trying to wrap his head around what she said.

"You can see the future? But how?"

"I can use this basin, and I have dreams about it. Your destiny is very important to many people, as is the destiny of the other side of your coin. I need you to see these to give the best future the chance of happening."

"My destiny? The other side of my coin? I don't understand."

"All will be explained, but first let me show you. Come here."

Arthur carefully approached the basin, and looking down, he saw it was full of some strange grey mist that seemed to swirl in intricate patterns. Cassandra went around to the other side of the basin, opposite Arthur, and spoke.

"The first memory I will show you is what will happen if you follow your father's beliefs. If you do not save magic from its current state. If you fail your destiny and prevent your other half from helping you."

She moved her hand over the bowl and spoke an incantation. An image of Camelot appeared. The castle was burning, crumbling apart. Bodies were strewn about everywhere, knights and peasants alike. The image changed into the court room, where Morgana was standing with another hooded figure wearing a black cloak. Morgana was holding the image Arthurs sword, and was surrounded by the dead bodies of Leon, Elyan and Percival, blood pooling around them. Near to the cloaked figure laid the remains of Gwen and Gwaine, who looked as though they were tortured before death. Merlin, Gaius and Lancelot were nowhere in sight. Morgana and the figure were facing the Arthur in the image, who was battered and beaten, hardly conscious, leaning against the throne. He was glaring at Morgana with the little strength he had left.

"Long live the King." Morgana sneered, and then stepped forward. The image ended.

Arthur looked like he was going to be sick. He had dropped the goblet he was holding mid-way through the image, and now could do nothing but stare at the mist. His mind kept replaying the images of his dead friends, his people. His mind registered that Merlin, Gaius and Lancelot weren't there, but whether that was a good thing or not Arthur didn't know.

"Camelot. It... it'll fall? I'll have failed my people?"

"If you chose to ignore and reject magic like your father yes it will. You will lose magic's aid and Camelot will not survive."

"But Camelot has not had aid from magic for many years."

"That is where you are wrong Arthur. You have had help with magic for a while now, and it is part of the reason Camelot is still standing now."

"I'm guessing this is in reference to my 'other half' then." Arthur said, using quotation marks around the words 'other half'. Cassandra smiled.

"Indeed it is. But there is the alternative future. The one where you and he succeed in returning magic to what it once was and create Albion."

She swirled her hand over the basin again, and Arthur reluctantly looked back into it. The image showed a Camelot looking prosperous, its people happy and joyful. Arthur saw people using magic to aid those who needed it, and no one looked scared or frightened. The image changed to the throne room again, only this time everyone was alive and happy. The Arthur in the image was sat on the throne, chatting to everyone, including Merlin, Gaius and Lancelot, and things seemed peaceful. Merlin, Arthur noticed, seemed to be in new clothes, wearing a cloak suited for a noble rather than a servant. The image ended. A small smile had graced his features after that image, but he said nothing, taking in this new information. After a minute he looked at Cassandra.

"My decision really makes that much difference?"

"Yes Arthur, you are the one destined to bring peace back to magic, to Albion. You are the one legends refer to as the Once and Future King."

"The Once and Future King?"

"Yes."

"How do I create that future? How to I make my people happy, and succeed in my destiny?"

"That is for you to work out Arthur. It is your decisions that will decide. You will find aid in your other half, should you find and accept him."

"Accept him? Who is he?"

"The druids, who created the legends, refer to him as Emrys. He is the most powerful warlock to have ever lived. His destiny is to protect you and Camelot from danger and help you to create Albion, which so far he has done pretty well. You need him just as much as he needs you."

"But I've never met Emrys."

She smiled.

"That's what you think. Goodbye Arthur Pendragon, and good luck."

"What do you-" His world went black again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello**

**Sorry for the delay in posting, I've had University things to sort out, went on holiday and moved out of my flat. Updates should be a bit more regular now and I have a new story coming out soon called 'I give up', which will eventually become slash after it's darkish beginning **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Merlin and the Knights had been searching for Arthur for over an hour, finding no clues as to where he was and what actually happened. Merlin was becoming especially worried. Arthur was his best friend even if he never admitted it; he didn't want to lose him. He also had to think about his destiny. Many people were counting on his success in protecting Arthur, he couldn't fail them. Then he felt it. A strong burst of magic from nearby. He dashed in that direction, and Lancelot, who had been walking with Merlin, followed behind.

"Merlin? What is it?" Lancelot shouted as he followed. Merlin reached the area where the magic had come from, and found Arthur unconscious. Lancelot caught up to Merlin.

"Guys, over here! We've found him!" Lancelot shouted to the Knights. Merlin meanwhile was checking Arthur for injuries, or for any ideas about what had happened, whilst trying to wake Arthur up.

"Arthur. Arthur. Come on prat wake up." Nothing. The other Knights found the trio and when they saw Arthur they breathed a small sigh of relief. Though they were still concerned that he was unconscious, they had at least found him. Thy formed a protective semi-circle around their unconscious prince and Merlin who was still on the ground, keeping an ear open in case any more bandits returned.

Arthur finally groaned and began to stir. He opened his eyes to find Merlin staring at him, a smile on his face, though concern was clear in his eyes.

"Afternoon Arthur, enjoy your little nap?" Merlin asked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. It worked slightly, the others chuckling quietly. Arthur blinked a couple of times, ignored Merlin and sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around confused.

"How... how long have I been gone?" He questioned. The Knights looked at each other confused.

"Gone sire? You've only been missing an hour or so and you've been unconscious for at least part of that, I don't think you could have gone anywhere." replied Leon.

Arthur looked at Leon quizzically. Then tried to stand up, and failed when dizziness struck him. Merlin helped him up when he tried again, knowing that even if he suggested Arthur just sit down for a minute he would be ignored. Merlin then stepped back to stand with the others.

"Something happened to me. I went... somewhere. We need to get back to Camelot."

"What is it sire, what's happened?" asked Elyan.

"Nothing's happened yet, but I need to begin to search for someone, and that search starts in Camelot."

"Who?"

"The warlock Emrys."

Merlin nearly fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**God I'm terrible at updating. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for all the positive comments, I was worried that this wouldn't be popular. **

**This is a fairly long chapter but it's not very good, so spologies again for that. I'll try and update a new chapter asap but I'm busy this week so it may not be possible.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The ride back was quick, everyone riding in silence lost in their own thoughts. Arthur wanted to get back as soon as possible so he could properly explain what had happened and so he could talk to Gaius. Gaius used to practice magic, maybe he had come across something about this warlock Emrys. Cassandra's words kept repeating in his head. '_Most powerful warlock to ever live', 'protect you', 'You need him'. _He needed to know more. He also wanted to find out about his own destiny, this legend of the Once and Future King. Although by the sounds of things the only way he was going to do that was either talk to the druids or Emrys himself. He wasn't sure which one he preferred.

When they returned to Camelot Arthur went straight to Gaius's chambers, the Knights and Merlin following. Merlin seemed a little off but Arthur couldn't work out why. They entered Gaius's chambers. Gaius was there making a potion, but he wasn't alone. Gwen was with him, and looked as though she had been giving him a hand. Since losing her job as Morgana's maidservant she had been doing odd jobs and chores around the castle. She mainly worked in the kitchens now, as well as looking after Uther on occasion, but she didn't seem to mind. When Arthur and the others entered the room, the pair looked up from the potion they had been preparing. Gaius sent a questioning look at Merlin, who he immediately noticed looked slightly paler than usual and nervous.

Merlin just looked back at Gaius, and shrugged. He was confused and scared. What had happened that had made Arthur aware of his druid name? Why was he looking for him? Did he want to kill him? Arthur then spoke.

"Sorry for interrupting you Gaius but something happened whilst we were on the trip and I want to know if you know anything" Arthur said, "The others need to know what happened as well so I thought I may as well tell you all together."

"Well sire I shall do my best to help." Gaius said.

Arthur went on to explain what happened in the caves in as much detail as possible. He hated telling about the future that ended in Camelot's destruction, and saw the shock on the others faces about it. When he spoke if the possible good future though, they seemed slightly confused, but at the same time happy. Merlin, Lancelot and Gaius seemed happier than the Knights though at this story, especially Merlin, though why that was Arthur again couldn't tell. Maybe it was just because they knew what had happened to them. When he had finished explaining, he paused, allowing the new information to sink in properly. After a couple of minutes, he then spoke.

"So Gaius, do you know anything about this Once and Future King legend, or anything about Emrys?"

Gaius paused and looked to be thinking hard.

"No sire I'm afraid I don't. I could however try and do some research into it for you. Though you understand finding books involving magical legends and sorcerers may be difficult."

"I understand, and thank you Gaius, that would be appreciated."

"I'm confused. This Emrys bloke is supposed to have already protected Camelot and you. Surely that means you've seen him." Gwaine said.

"I haven't. Although..." Arthur trailed off.

"What is it?" asked Merlin. He needed to know if Arthur had anything that could link Emrys to him.

"Remember a while ago when Merlin was poisoned at that feast?" Arthur asked. Gwen, Gaius, and Leon nodded, and Merlin shuddered at the memory. The others looked confused.

"Merlin was poisoned? What?" Gwaine said.

"Long story. Don't really want to go into detail about it. But anyway whilst I was in the cave to get the flower I got trapped, and it was too dark to see and climb out and giant spiders were going to catch me. But then some blue orb appeared and helped me. It provided light so I could see and escape in time. I would have been dead if it weren't for that. What if that light was sent by him?"

Merlin nearly smiled, but managed to contain it. If that was all Arthur had on the minute on Emrys, his secret was safe. Arthur wouldn't think he cast it if he believed he was dying. Which of course he had been. Merlin was still confused as to how he had even done it himself. He didn't have any memories of what had happened, he didn't remember conjuring the orb. Gaius told him afterwards about it, but they weren't really sure why Merlin had done it. It wasn't until Arthur eventually told Merlin about the orb he saw that they put the pieces together. It had been a bit of a shock to both of them to find out Merlin could do that, and it scared Merlin slightly. Was he really that powerful?

"Maybe it was him, which means he's been around a while." said Leon, putting his hand to his chin, "How has he not been caught yet though, if he's in Camelot."

"I don't know, but if he's managed to keep hidden this long then it's not going to be easy to find him. We've got to make sure he doesn't find out we're looking for him(_Too late_ thought Merlin) or he may hide or run, and we need to make sure that no one else finds out. Otherwise things could get a lot more complicated."

"What will you do when you do find him Arthur?" Percival asked. Merlin listened. He had to know as much about Arthur's current thoughts now.

"I'm... I'm not sure. I want answers. I want to know the truth. But if he's as powerful as Cassandra said, I'm still wary he may be dangerous." Merlin just managed to stop a wince covering his face. Arthur wasn't completely convinced about Emrys protecting him yet, or that there potentially could be good magic out there. He shouldn't have been surprised really, he wasn't expecting Arthur to change that fast. He's had it drilled into his head all his life that magic is evil. He can't change his mind in a day. But the thought that he may still not trust this new information worried him.

"But sire, he's meant to share your destiny, and if she said the two of you needed each other, surely that means he shouldn't be a threat to you." Percival said. '_Thank you Percival'_ Merlin thought. Though that didn't stop doubt from forming. They didn't know Emrys's identity yet. They may turn on him once they knew the truth.

"Maybe you're right Percival. I just don't know." Arthur paused, and Merlin could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "Anyway, we'll leave you to you work Gaius. We can talk about this again tomorrow. Merlin, you can stay here, I need to think about this alone."

"Yes sire."

They all left the room, including Lancelot, though he looked back and whispered "I'll be back later." before leaving. Merlin looked at Gaius.

"This seriously cannot be happening."


End file.
